wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Road
Rainbow Road is a course in Mario Kart Wii. Although it appeared in the previous games, it cannot be considered a retro cup course. Mario Kart Wii has its own Rainbow Road. The course is set above the Earth. The Sun can be seen lighting the Earth. Rainbow Road has no barriers to protect you from falling. Because of this, using a Mushroom, Golden Mushroom, or Star can be difficult. If you are not careful, you can fall off the edge. When you fall, your kart falls and burns up. You look like an asteroid in the shape of a kart about to hit the Earth! However, you'll be rescued by Lakitu. It is a waste of time, so take the turns and drifts with ease. A Launch Star and Star Bits can be seen as well. Falling asteroids can be seen too. You can see that the course is set in space. A galaxy is also in sight. The race begins on a 90 degree slope. Light karts are easy to push off the course. As it is said, there are no walls to protect you from falling. 3 Boost Pads are on this slope. After the slope is a ramp with a Boost Pad and a sharp turn left. Don't do a trick; if you do you may fall off the edge. After the sharp turn are three more Boost Pads, a halp pipe ramp on the very right, and a turn left. After the left turn is a slightly wavy road. The road gets wavier after each lap. After the wavy road is a ramp with a Boost Pad. Take the ramp. You should see a straight road with two giant holes in it, as if two giant asteroids destroyed the road. Half-pipe ramps are located left and right of the holes. Since the edges of the holes have small ramps, you can perform stunts on them. After this area is a turn left then a sharp turn right. You will see a Launch Star. When you go through it, it will launch you to the other side of the course. It launches you with a high speed. When you get out the Launch Star, there is a minor twist in the road, and a halp pipe ramp, that leads you into another section of the track. There is a turn right after the pipe. After the pipe, are two roads, which split. They reappear later on. However, they both lead you to the same area. One is more elevated than the other, however. Both lead to a ramp with floating Item Boxes. Past the ramp is where the two roads meet. There are Boost Pads here, with a sharp turn left, then a sharp turn right. Use the Boost Pads with caution, or you'll fall off the track. When you get through this area, you'll see the finish line. Congrats! You're ready for your second lap! Remember, take the turns and drifts with caution, and use the Boost Pads, Mushrooms, Golden Mushrooms, and Stars with caution, or you'll fall! Category:Mario Kart Wii courses